


In Which Another Set of Roles are Reversed

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [17]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

Only the weakest, in body or mind, were spared that backstabbing little prick's pogrom. Vegita had survived by sheer luck, stealing one of the pods intended for some low-class warrior.

Now, Vegita was alone, the last of his race, stuck on some backwater planet. Sooner or later Freeza would no doubt catch up to him, but Vegita was going to do his damnedest to make sure that he would be ready.

First, he would have to put up with being treated like an invalid. In secret, Vegita was grateful, but did the old fart really have to call him "Veggie-poo"?

* * *

 

_Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress' Notes:_

No, no bumps on the head for Vegita. His character growth will happen the long, painful way.


End file.
